


Give me a Minute

by Yuu_Kanda



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Drabble, JapaneseSchool!AU, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 16:29:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10442130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuu_Kanda/pseuds/Yuu_Kanda
Summary: Storia partecipante al COW-T 7Sesto turno, Missione 3, Drabble da 300 ParoleJapanese school!AUPrompt: “If you'll give me a minute... I think I can make it worse.”





	

* * *

##  **Dammi un minuto**

* * *

 

La JR gli sembrava incredibilmente bella. Finalmente viveva in Giappone e si stava recando a scuola per il suo primissimo giorno.

Si sentiva fortunato a essere stato ammesso all'ultimo anno di superiori, ma s'era anche impegnato molto. Padroneggiava il giapponese come una seconda lingua.

I suoi pensieri furono stroncati dallo studente appena salito: alto, capelli lunghi e scuri legati in una coda alta, come un samurai... uniforme a giacca lunga, da teppista... Giusto il suo tipo.

Continuò a fissarlo di sottecchi per tutto il tempo, finché non scesero, insieme. Frequentavano la stessa scuola?

"Stai alla larga da me, gaijin," gli disse il giovane, a muso duro, "o ti farai male."

Okay, forse s'era accorto che lo fissava. Lavi emise una risatina imbarazzata e il giovane passò oltre.

Aveva archiviato l'accaduto quando, entrando in classe per essere presentato, lo vide; e la sedia libera era proprio quella accanto a lui. Poteva andargli peggio?

Fece del suo meglio per non dare al teppista, il cui nome era Kanda Yuu, aveva scoperto, ragioni di pestarlo e parve riuscirci, il giovane l'ignorava a sua volta. Finché fu il momento di recarsi nella palestra del club che aveva scelto: Kendo.

L'aveva sempre affascinato quello sport, non gli era parso vero di potersi unire al club scolastico. Entrò bardato di tutto punto e si mise in fila con le matricole, per salutare il capitano: Kanda Yuu.

Lavi non poteva credere alla propria sfortuna.

"Yuu?" Gli sfuggì.

"Te ne farò pentire," gli disse semplicemente Kanda, brandendo lo shinai. "In guardia."

Lavi avanzò per affrontare il suo destino e inciampò nell'hakama, rovinando sopra il giovane.

"Se mi dai un minuto... penso di poter peggiorare la situazione," disse, e si chinò su Kanda, baciandolo davanti a tutti.

Fu di parola, perché Kanda ricambiò il bacio: il peggior scenario possibile.

 

**Author's Note:**

> JR: Japan Railway, le ferrovie giapponesi. Nelle grandi città come Tokyo la JR si dirama per tutta l'estensione della città come una metropolitana di superficie, che si affianca alla metropolitana vera e propria sotterranea.  
> Shinai: la spada di bambù usata nel Kendo.  
> Hakama: i pantaloni tipici giapponesi che si indossano nel Kendo.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Inizio a pubblicare le storie scritte per il mio primo COW-T, bellissima esperienza di gioco a squadre, partendo dalle drabble. Una cosa in cui di solito non mi cimento mai. Mai.  
> Ma per il bene della squadra, questo e altro.  
> Per chi stava aspettando che aggiornassi le altre storie, EHM, lo sforzo letterario per il COW-T ha un attimino ritardato tutto quanto. Dopo un po' di meritato riposo, provvederò. Don't hold your breath, THO.
> 
> For those who read my works even if in Italian, with google: I'm starting to publish some of the stories I've written during a team writing contest, the COW-T (The Clash of the Writing Titans). It was a beautiful team challenge experience and I enjoyed it very much.  
> Drabbles first, as they are the fast thing to review. For any longer work, after some rest, we'll see. Don't hold your breath, THO.


End file.
